The Microwave Reunion
by midnightownage
Summary: Jory caron, Riley mcilwain and Jon paula's "Is it a good idea to microwave this" Show is pretty sweet. Their microwaves are all females and named aswell, they came together for a Reunion, however this year, things get a little mean. this isn't really a misc tv show thing, but I couldn't find any other category.
1. Chapter 1

The Microwave reunion Chapter 1

Decription: A little other fanfic i've worked on to hold over till MASESV is finished its only 2 chapters long, these microwaves are from Jon paula's "Is it a good idea to microwave this show" On youtube, if you havent seen the show, you wont understand this.

It was time for the yearly microwave reunion, Cindy, Beth and Saint Margaret 2 were the ones who planned this out, and luckly everyone made it this year!

Samantha: Hey summer! nice to see you again!, where have you been?

Summer: Well i've been doing alright, my life has been in fear because of that damn air bag

Cinnamon: Oh i remember that, you went out so quickly

Summer: You didnt last much longer

Samantha: Diane lasted so long

Sandra: She so mean and she almost always brags about how long she lasted.

Helga: Oh, you must still be about over having to microwave her huh Sandra?

Sandra: Oh shut up Helga, i atleast lasted longer then you/

Cinnamon: Even a new microwave probably still would die from microwaving a mircowave.

Lacey: It was a silly idea yet so many people wanted to see it!

Sandra: And there still asking to it again

Helga: Silly Sandra, they want to see a whole microwave getting microwaved no just microwave parts

Lacey: It wasnet her fault!

Helga: Bitch please

Cinnamon: You know what Helga, GTFO THIS DECK!

Helga: Fine, i cant see my self hanging out with little shits like you, summer and everyone esle

Summer: The only who full of shit is You and at on point Penny!

Samantha: They say Diane or saint margrent 2 is an ass.

Lacey: Helga is so damn mean, ugh.

Whoopi: She is so arrogant!

Cinnamon: and for no reason to!

Whoopi: She'll get it!

Meanwhile with other microwaves

Helga: You know beth, even though you were microwaving an airbag, you put up a better fight then summer

Beth: You know it sister!

Helga: And Cindy, even though you didnt last long, you still at a bit in you.

Cindy: That damn time machine

Helga: No worries Cindy, you're still better then Susan

Susan: Why do you and Jasmine keep judging microwaves?

Jasmine: Because me and Helga are important.

Susan: How so?

Helga: Because i had a great finale and jasmine put up a great fight, microwave's like you and Summer are sad.

Susan: Fuck you bitch

Cindy: Hey come on lets not fight now.

Beth: Best not to interupt Cindy, we dont have a chance.

Cindy: ok :/

Susan: Who else are you gonna hate on? Unamed?

Jasmine: She lasted long, but she didnt even had a name how sad.

Whoopi: SHE LASTED LONGER THEN BOTH OF YOU

Jasmine: Whoopi? oh you, hahahah, i had to finish the job you couldnt.

Whoopi: Almost every microwave lasted longer then you stop being so damn stupid!

Cindy: this is painful to see beth

Beth: Just dont worry Cindy.

Jasmine and Helga left along with another rude mircowave " Melissa" meanwhile with other mircowaves

Zelda: Hey Cindy and Beth, whats wrong?

Cindy: I've been seeing that things arent going well.

Zelda: Why?

Saint Margaret 2: I know why. Jasmine, Helga and Melissa have been rude to other microwaves.

Beth: indeed

Saint Margaret 2: We can only hope that things can go right.

Zelda: So where is Esmeralda? shes a good friend of mine

Cindy: Hopefully she isnt in a fight with Jasmine, Helga and Melissa

Saint Margaret 2: Why dont you or Beth try talking to them?

Beth: We dont want to get on their bad side, they actully like us

Cindy: Well were not sure of Melissa.

So that was rather short, but the is in rest chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

The Microwave reunion Chapter 2

Jasmine and Helga had met up with Melissa ready to shit talk about more microwaves.

Melissa: Ah Esmeralda, you were so just ugh.

Esmeralda: Oh great you guys

Helga: eh? you're aware?

Sandra: We came here first having a nice conversation with, her Feclica, and Justine.

Helga: Ah more of those Lame microwaves?

Lacey: Lame because of how short they were on the show? It wasnet their fault damn it! they didnt die!

Jasmine: We know, we know.

Esmeralda: You know Jasmine, we could easly make fun of you by saying that you were gonna be named "Lexi"

Melssia: Dont be stupid, its not the same.

Esmeralda: Stop bullshiting Melssia, god.

Justine: Cant you guys do anything but bully other microwaves? Sandra's been saying thats all you're doing!

Helga: You dont tell us what to do!

Justine: Gina is doing something more productive then you guys!

Feclica: And shes passed out drunk!

Gina: NONONONONON

Sandra: What?

Gina: nO ReALLy GuYS im fiNE!

Justine: uh, im not so sure

Gina: LOLOLOL (falls down)

Melissa: More productive you say?

Feclica: She isnt going around being assholes to almost everyone.

Jasmine: Lets just go girls

Helga: Thats a good idea im glad i thought of it.

Gina: uhhhhh, derp

Feclica: Damn it Gina!

Meanwhile with Saint Margaret 2, Zelda, Cindy and Beth

Zelda: So Unnamed and Penelope hows life

Penelope: Im still dirty as fuck from season 9

Unnamed: Im doing good, still happy that i was lucky to make it into Emerson College

Zelda: I've heard so many great things about that place

Unnamed: it is very nice

Gabrielle: Ah Unnamed, The microwave with the worst name and most odd finale

Unnamed: Huh? Gabrielle?

Gabrielle: me? just passing by, look for my good friends Melissa, Jasmine and Helga

Zelda: Damn it.

Penelope: Whats going on Zelda?

Zelda: The 4 microwaves that Gabrielle mentioned are the assholes of this Reuion.

Penelope: What have they been doing?

Saint Margaret 2: They've been going around shit talking about other mircowaves?

Cindy: And its making me worried

Saint Margaret 2: It all has been

Unnamed: I wonder if they gone after Margaret?

Saint Margaret 2: Shes other there

Margaret: Hey guys

Everyone: Hey Margaret

Margaret: Damn Gabirelle wouldnt stop.

Sandra: I fell sorry for anyone who has to deal with her

Whoopi: Were all getting sick of them

Margaret: Something must be done

Gina: HSJNDFSJGRFD

Sandra: Whats she doing here?

Beth: Never mind her.

Whoopi and Fecila: We have an idea.

They all went to go find airbags, it took them awhile to find airbags and a while to find Jasmine, Helga, Melissa and Gabrielle.

Sandra: I see them going to Candy, Erin, Shelley and Rhianna

Felica: There probably gonna make fun of Rhinana and Candy for their names

Whoopi: Or Erin, cuz of the fact that she wasnet named after riley

Margaret: I've always like Riley.

Zelda: Lets go guys

Cindy: I do want them to ruin this reunion!

They carefully placed airbags into Jasmine, Helga, Melissa and Gabrielle, it really didnt take much effort, and they didnt blow up ad bad as summer, the noice was lound enough for the great Diane to have a chat with our microwaves.

Diane: Hello my fellow microwaves!

Everyone: Hello!

Diane: So what has happened here with Jasmine, Helga, Melissa and Gabrielle?

Saint margert 2: They were xtreme assholes to almost everyone here Diane!

Diane: Hmm i see

Whoopi: I wonder how she well think about this

Felicia: Hopefully good

Diane: Even though i wasnet here to witness this, i've known those 4 for too long to know what they would do.

Justine: So um

Diane: You did alright!

Sandra: Maybe she isnt so bad after all.

Diane: Lets party girls!

Everyone: Hell yea!

And so The reunion was a sucess after The disposal of those 4 was a great move, everyone got along, had fun, and best of all Cindy, Beth, Zelda and Saint Margert 2 were gald to see that this year wasnet a waste of time.


End file.
